Us, Them
by X-Factor-Glory
Summary: Sequel to Mine, Yours...Its the morning after, and Miroku still has to face his friends. Plus, Sesshomaru tells a story. Slash, a bit ooc, and Mpreg. ON HOLD! Need your help!
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

Complete, that's what Miroku felt when he woke up. Looking up, Miroku saw the calm face of his lover. He liked the way Sesshomaru looked while sleeping. No indifferent mask, no cold glare, just peace. It made Sesshomaru looked even more beautiful than he already was.

A small frown came onto Miroku's face when he thought of what his friends would think. In truth, he didn't love Sango; well he did, but only as a friend.

Noticing Sesshomaru had tightened his hold around his waist, Miroku couldn't help but smile. All thoughts of his friends went to the back of his mind when Sesshomaru opened his eyes, and kissed him.

After another round of passionate love making, Miroku asked something that had been bothering him for awhile.

"Sesshomaru, what are we going to do about the others?" (A/n: sorry, I think Sesshomaru will be ooc…sorry)

"Hmm, I have been thinking about that too…I take it you don't want to tell them about us?

"Not yet. I'm afraid they might reject me, and there's Sango, I know she likes me, maybe even loves me, but I don't feel the same way. I never have. I know she won't like this, then there's Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. Shippo will go with anything Kagome says, and Kagome will go with what ever Inuyasha says."

"I see, that could be a problem." Tightening his arms around Miroku he said, "However, I will not let them take you away; you are mine and mine alone."

"I wouldn't dream of ever leaving you." Miroku said, once again putting his nose under Sesshomaru's chin. (A/n: dude, that would be weird hearing someone say that you belong to them, and them alone…0.o…has anyone ever said that to any of you? Did it feel weird?)

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn." (A/n: there's the Sesshomaru I know!)

"Why do you and Inuyasha hate each other so much? I mean, your brothers if only half."

"sigh It's more of Inuyasha hating me. He thinks I killed his mother, before that we were like real brothers. He would come to me when he was scared, and I was the overprotective older brother."

"Sesshomaru, I think you should tell me the whole story, it would be easier to understand"

"Ok, I'll tell you the story, but it goes back 2000 years. To when my mother was still alive.

When I was still considered a pup in demon years, 150 years old (He was like 15 then) I had the normal kind of mother. An over protective one. Alna was her name. (AL-nah)One day, she was killed before my eyes. We were in battle when she was slain by the Panther Demons.

Father was so depressed afterward. It got so extreme, he started beating me. I could not fight back; he was my father after all. After 1647 years of beatings and hatred, it would scar anyone. That is why I am the way I am to this day. Anyway, he soon met a human Princess. Inuyasha's mother.

It wasn't long before his frozen heart was warmed again. For that I am grateful to her, for after meeting her, the beatings stopped as well as the hatred, but what was done, was done, and nothing could change it. 2 Years later I found out that I was going to be a big brother. I felt something that I hadn't since my mother died. Happiness. I always wanted a little sibling, and now I was going to have one.

About a year later, Inuyasha was born, but on that same night, father was slain protecting them. Since they had nowhere to go, I brought them to the palace. There Inuyasha grew up.

He stayed there until he was 120. (That's 12 for all you dumb people…lol, jk, I love dumb people, their my fav. of all people…) With him being a half demon and having VERY powerful blood, he lost control.

Accidentally killing his mother along with the guards trying to protect her. I knocked him out and went to his mother. Her last words were for me to promise not to tell him that he killed her. I understood why she wouldn't want him to know, it would emotionally kill him. When he woke up, he remembered nothing, he saw her dead with my next to he with my sword drawn. He failed to notice it was the healing sword that I had drawn. I had tried to bring her back, but it didn't work.

He tried to attack me, but I was too fast. Pretending to be coldhearted, I banished him to never return to the western lands. After Inuyasha was gone, I didn't leave my room for years.

When I did hear something of him, it was that he was pinned to a tree."

After the story, Miroku still had questions.

"How did Inuyasha's mother stay alive for so long?"

"She was mated to a demon; it gave her the power to live longer then most humans."

"After Inuyasha woke up from being pinned to the tree, why did you keep attacking him?"

"I had done that so he would get stronger. I never meant to harm him, simply to get stronger. He has become much stronger since the first time I attacked him and that Kagome girl."

"You are a great big brother. Looking out for him, forcing him to become stronger, and faster."

With that said, Miroku kissed Sesshomaru's neck earning him an aroused growl from Sesshomaru.

After more love making (A/N: Damn those 2 go at it! 0.o) Miroku was getting ready to return to his friends. Sesshomaru had told him that because he is mated to a demon, he was going to live WAY longer then most humans, and because of that, the wind tunnel was gone. Also, so they would be able to talk telepathically to each other. They both liked that idea.

Soon Miroku was on his way back to his friend's campsite. It was still very early, the sun still peaking out over the mountains. Miroku knew Inuyasha would know as soon as he smelled him, and he was afraid of Inuyasha's reaction.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wow, I started this story like, months ago, but never got around to posting it…well any- way here it is……..R/R please…


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, someone pointed it out that if Sesshomaru was 2000, he would look 200. Anyway, I figured out an answer…He stopped ageing at 200, so he looked 20, but since he's a demon he is 2000 + years old…anyway, On with the story.

'Thought'

"Talking"

'_Mind link'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was early morning when Miroku got back to the campsite. Everyone was awake and packing up.

"Where the hell were you Miroku?" Inuyasha yelled when Miroku walked into the clearing.

"Yeah, where were you?" Kagome and Sango also asked.

"Ah, gomen. I couldn't sleep so I went on a walk, but I didn't realize how long I was gone until the sun came up." He really hoped they would believe him, but he noticed Inuyasha sniffing the air and then having a shocked expression.

While packing up, Miroku thanked all the gods and goddesses that Inuyasha hadn't said anything yet.

Later that night the girls were the first to fall asleep. Miroku could somehow tell Sesshomaru was close, really close. He could feel Sesshomaru pulling him. Just when he was about to get up and go to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha spoke.

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you smell strongly of Sesshomaru?" Oh great, the moment was finally here. Miroku really didn't was to tell Inuyasha in fear of being hated.

"Sigh I guess you have a right to know. Bur first you have to promise me not to wake the girls."

'_So he finally asked?" _ I heard in my mind.

'_Yes, so be quite so I can concentrate' _

When he didn't hear a reply, he turned back to Inuyasha.

Miroku POV

0o0o0o0o

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I are now mates. When I left last night, I ran into Sesshomaru. You can guess what happened next."

Inuyasha stayed quite for a few moments, and then asked, "What about Sango?" Miroku sighed again then said, "I think of her like a sister, not a lover." It was Inuyasha's turn to sigh, "I figured you liked Sesshomaru and he liked you, I saw the way you guys looked at each other when we fought him. I'm not mad you, but there is something I should tell you."

I was shocked. I thought he would be mad, not that I'm complaining or anything, I just didn't expect this reaction from him. When I realized he was still looking at me, I asked what it was he thought I should know.

"Miroku, being mated with a full-blooded demon means that even if you're a guy, you can still get pregnant." I was shocked again. After being in shocked for a few more moments, Inuyasha started to laugh.

"I take it you guys were to busy for him to have a chance to tell you." I blushed at what he said.

'_He is right, we were too busy for me to tell you.'_

I blushed a darker shade of red.

"Wait a minute; I thought you hated Sesshomaru, Inuyasha."

"Well, I still do, but for you sake, I'll try not to fight with him."

'_Well, Otouto has finally matured a little.'_

I smiled slightly at what he called Inuyasha. Then I jolted a little when I realized something.

'_I CAN GET PREGNATE!'_

All I heard was laughing from Sesshomaru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gomen- Sorry

Otouto- little brother

OMG! I know this is short, I'm sooooo sorry, but I have a lot of homework from Middle School, and this was the best I could do in an hour. Thx, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long, hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon.

On with the story…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Last time:_

'_He's right; we were too busy for me to tell you.'_

_I blushed a darker shade of red._

"_Wait a minute; I thought you hated Sesshomaru, Inuyasha."_

"_Well, I still do, but for you sake, I'll try not to fight with him."_

'_Well, Otouto has finally matured a little.'_

_I smiled slightly at what he called Inuyasha. Then I jolted a little when I realized something._

'_I CAN GET PREGNATE!'_

_All I heard was laughing from Sesshomaru._

_**NOW**_

**Normal POV**

It's been a few days since Inuyasha and Miroku talked. Everything was good. Well, almost everything.

They had just gotten a lead on Naraku, so Miroku hadn't had a chance to see Sesshomaru. Miroku's instincts were screaming at him to go see his mate. With him being the submissive, he was more sex crazed. If you're mated to a demon, the dominate can last longer without have sex then the submissive.

Anyway, the point is that Miroku was very irked.

Later, when he was sure everyone was asleep; he snuck off to where he could feel Sesshomaru's power.

Walking into a clearing, he had a sense of Déjà vu. Sesshomaru had his back to Miroku, and was looking up at the moon. Slowly he turned to Miroku, and smirked when he saw the Miroku was only in his under robes. (That white one that he where's under his purple one.)

Miroku quickly walked over to Sesshomaru, rapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, and started kissing his neck.

"I missed you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled in pleasure at Miroku's behavior. Rapping his arms tightly around Miroku's waist, he smirked when he felt Miroku trying to get his kimono off of his shoulder.

Moving Miroku's face in front of his, Sesshomaru kissed him hard. Without Miroku noticing it, Sesshomaru pushed him to the ground and started to strip both of them.

When they were both naked, Sesshomaru bit the mating mark on Miroku's neck, making him moan loudly.

"P….Please... Se...Seshomaru." Miroku panted. Smirking, Sesshomaru used one of his hands to rub Miroku's manhood. "What is it you want Miroku?"

"I want you t-to take me S-Sesshomaru! Please!" Miroku cried.

After sticking 3 fingers into his mouth, Sesshomaru slowly began to stretch Miroku. Just when Miroku thought he was going to burst, Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out. Whimpering, Miroku looked up at Sesshomaru.

Leaning down, Sesshomaru kissed his mate, and while he was doing that, he was also slicking up his cock with his precum. When he was ready, he pulled away from Miroku, as quickly slipped into Miroku.

After a few moments, Miroku became impatient and started wiggling around. When he felt Sesshomaru pulled out, then slam back into his 'spot', Miroku cried out, and started moaning.

This went on for about another half hour before they hit their orgasm.

When they both got their breathing under control, they both just laid in the afterglow before they said anything.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"I don't want to be away from you anymore. Maybe you can start traveling with us, what do you think?"

"I like the idea, but for now, lets rest."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/n: I know that was really short, and I'm really sorry this took so long. I'm being attacked by the plot-bunnies and I've hit a writers block on this story. If any body has a good idea for this story, please tell me.

(If anybody leaves flames, they will be used to help keep Sesshomaru and Miroku's passion alive.)


	4. Gomen!

Ok, I've been thinking about this for awhile now, and I have NO CLUE where to take this story…I never thought that far ahead…opps…anyway, please, please, please tell me your ideas, so I can get inspired and continue with this story!

Gomen about not writing for a REALLY long time, but I'm about to go into high school, and I getting all this stuff I need to fill out for it, and it SUX! Anyway, I will write another chapter ASAP!


End file.
